¿es amor?
by allison morrison
Summary: Se trata un año despues de la Guerra. Despues que que Katara confiese el amor que tiene por Zuko Aang debera entender que ella nunca fue para él y Toph lo ayudara pero... nuevos sentimientos surgiran entre los dos! Taang Zutara! primer fic. entra y lee
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic :D y de verdad espero hacerlo bien… bueno esta historia se centra un año después de la guerra. Principalmente o mi idea principal es el Taang pero también tiene Zutara. Hasta aquí les dejo… ¡nos vemos abajo!**

**PROLOGO**

Es increíble que tan rápido pueden cambiar las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Solo un año ha pasado desde que Aang logro derrotar a Ozai y devolver la paz al mundo. Después de eso muchas cosas pasaron. Poco después de que todo volviera a la normalidad Katara le explico a Aang sus verdaderas intensiones con Zuko y de lo culpable que se sentía por haberlo ilusionado. Esa vez le pidió una disculpa sincera y llena de arrepentimiento y Aang lo supo pero aun así no pudo evitar molestarse con Katara, incluso con Zuko y era comprensible, de cualquier forma aun que no fue la intensión de ninguno lo lastimaron profundamente.

Aang trato de llevar la situación de la mejor forma posible después de que se calmo un poco, aunque Toph sabía perfectamente que Aang aun no estaba bien le llego una gran admiración hacia Aang porque sufría día a día y aun así el joven avatar salía y daba a todos una sonrisa y se ocupaba de resolver los daños de un pasado de 100 años de terribles guerras. Y Aang lo hizo bien, restauro la paz y la armonía por el mundo de una forma sorprendentemente rápida.

Poco a poco el dolor que sintió Aang fue desapareciendo y sus trabajos se hicieron tan laboriosos que ahora ni siquiera tenía el suficiente tiempo para pensar en ella. La única persona que nunca se fue era Toph. Toph se quedo junto a él todo el tiempo y le dio su hombro como buena amiga

**BUAJAJA! Probablemente tengan algunas dudas o cosas así pero esto es solo el prologo. Díganme si les gusto para poder seguir escribiendo. Haha recuerden que esta es la primera vez que escribo así que por favor no sean tan crueles con migo**

**Deja tu review! (Es gratis y además adelgaza) y dime si te gusto y si la continuo!**

**Un abrazo psicológico! BYE! *-***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron, de verdad que los aprecio mucho, aunque no fueron muchos los aprecio. Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia**

**Nos vemos abajo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Toph, vamos despierta-hablo el joven avatar mientras daba golpesitos en la espalda de su amiga

-asdfghgfhebdj- respondió Toph con la cara hundida en las cobijas

- Toph, no te entiendo nada, ven que se nos hace tarde

-no quiero ir dijo Toph esta vez más fuerte para que Aang pudiera oírla

-pero, Por qué?- pregunto Aang (**N/A mi compu no tiene el otro signo de interrogación, asi como los de exclamación, perdón)**

-esas juntas son aburridas-dijo Toph incorporándose un poco

-enserio?, nunca lo mencionaste

-nunca había tenido tantas ganas de dormir

-bueno…-dijo Aang en tono de decepción- creo que tendré que arreglármelas a solas

-oh, vamos Aang, no lo tomes así, te prometo que la próxima vez iré contigo. Además casi nadie lleva acompañantes a esas reuniones-dijo Toph tratando de animarlo

-bien… solo asegúrate de estar despierta para la hora del desayuno

-lo prometo-y dicho esto Toph se volvió a cubrir con las cobijas y dormir un rato mas

Toph tenía razón (como la mayoría de las veces, aunque a Aang no le gustaba admitirlo) estas reuniones eran de verdad aburridas, la mayoría de las veces no hablaban de nada o pasaban horas discutiendo problemas menores de poca importancia, además que ya les mencione que eran a las cuatro de la mañana? No, bueno pues no era muy agradable. Las otras veces Aang solo se mantenía despierto gracias a Toph. Ella jugaba con él por debajo de la mesa (juegos como "piedra, papel o tijeras" o "guerra de pulgares") eran juegos infantiles pero por lo menos lo mantenía despierto, o como aquellas veces en las que Toph se hartaba de las pequeñas peleas absurdas que se trataban en aquellas juntas y les decía que se callaran o cosas así (claro que después Aang tenía que pedir disculpas) pero ahora sin Toph, Aang no pudo mantenerse despierto y apenas pasaron cinco minutos cuando cayó dormido

-joven avatar-dijo uno de los generales que se encontraba ahí

-disculpe, que dijo?- pregunto Aang acabándose de despertar

-le preguntaba si está de acuerdo, que no estaba poniendo atención

-oh, claro que si-dijo Aang sonrojándose- me parece bien

-genial!- dijo el general que parecía como si se hubiera ganado la lotería, por un momento Aang se preguntó a qué había dicho que si pero le dio pena preguntar y solo asintió con una sonrisa

-entonces, hoy mismo les enviare la invitación formal, sé que lo he hecho con muy poca anticipación pero espero que no tengan ninguna molestia al asistir- dijo el mismo general que lo había despertado

-bueno-dijo otro general- si ya no hay más que discutir, creo que esta reunión ha concluido

El avatar miro nervioso el reloj. Ocho de la mañana. Se había quedado dormido toda la junta, pero de seguro habían sido los mismos problemas de siempre así que no le dio mucha importancia y salió directo a el hotel donde se hospedaban él y su mejor amiga para encontrarse con esta e ir a desayunar

Cuando llego al hotel vio a Toph en el jardín de atrás jugando con Appa

-Toph, ya vámonos-le dijo Aang llegando por detrás

-como quieras pies ligeros-le respondió Toph y ambos se fueron al restaurante del hotel

-sabes pies ligeros?- dijo Toph mirando por la ventana. Ya estaban desayunando

-si?

-extraño los viejos tiempos, quiero decir, cuando hace un año nos encontrábamos entrenando para derrotar al señor del fuego. Nos metíamos en problemas y era divertido, ahora ya casi no nos hemos visto con nuestros viejos amigos

-sí, lo se… también lo extraño

-deberíamos ir algún día a visitarlos. Tengo ganas de meterme en problemas una vez más

-en más problemas?-pregunto Aang divertido levantando una ceja

-Oh, vamos Aang, ya casi no tenemos tiempo de meternos en problemas, problemas divertidos

-tienes razón

-como siempre-dijo Toph con tono de suficiencia

-hablando de visitas- Aang se puso nervioso

-si…?

-Hmm… bueno, creo que debemos visitar a tus padres

-QUE!?- dijo Toph evidentemente irritada

-vamos Toph, hemos estado en el Reino Tierra por más de dos semanas y no hemos ido ninguna ves a ver a tus padres. Bang Sing Se no nos queda tan lejos

-bien… solo si prometes que después iremos a la Nación del Fuego y visitaremos a nuestros amigos

-es una promesa-dijo Aang y sonrió. Toph le devolvió la sonrisa

En ese momento unos tres o cuatro hombres uniformados entraron al restaurante y se pararon justo enfrente de la mesa donde se encontraban Aang y Toph

-joven avatar Aang-comenzo a decir uno he hizo una reverencia- señorita Toph Bei Fong- e hizo otra reverencia a Toph-hemos sido encomendados a entregarles esta invitación- y dicho esto les entrego un pergamino con un elegante moño

_Con que esa era la invitación de la que estaban hablando_- pensó Aang

Hecho eso los cuatro hombres se fueron

-necesitan a un ejército completo para entregar un pedazo de papel-rio Toph

Aang también rio y comenzó a desenvolver el pergamino

_Avatar Aang_

_Le invitamos de la forma más cordial posible a la próxima fiesta que se dará a cabo en el salón "el Faraón" con motivo de celebrar el cumpleaños número XV de mi hija Thalia, la cita será el dia 15 de Marzo de este año a las 19 horas. Esperamos su puntual asistencia y recordarle que será el primer evento en el que todas las naciones se reunirán por primera vez desde hace 100 años, por lo cual doy por entendido que comprende la importancia de esta reunión. _

_Esperamos también que pueda traer a él o la acompañante que desee. _

_Sin más por el momento esperamos que pueda asistir_

_Con respeto el General Mayor Tomusho Kiro, _

Termino de leer Aang

-bien Toph, creo que tenemos a una fiesta a que asistir, que día es hoy?

-15 de marzo

-entonces la fiesta es hoy?

-captas rápido pies ligeros

-ey, por que no estas emocionada?

-oh, claro que lo estoy. Me muero de ganas de convertirme en una princesa, arreglarme maquillarme y actuar con modales por una noche-dijo Toph en tono sarcástico

-oh, vamos, no puede ser tan malo, además, que no escuchaste lo que lei?

-hasta la última palabra

-entonces escuchaste la parte en la que dijo que sería la primera fiesta en la que todas las naciones se reunirían en paz

-sí, y…

-que Zuko es el señor del fuego, y Katara su esposa! Seguramente asistirán a la fiesta, y apostaría mi brazo a que Zoka también ira!- dijo Aang emocionado

-whoh, no lo había pensado de esa forma

-bien, viéndolo así no suena tan malo ser princesa por una noche, cierto?

-tal vez tengas razón

-tal vez?

-tal vez-afirmo Toph cruzando los brazos

Aang y Toph llegaron lo más puntuales posibles a la fiesta (7:20) ya que a Toph le pareció buena idea arrojar diez metros sobre el suelo a una de las doncellas que le estaba ayudando a arreglarse, solo por intentar ponerle zapatos

-joven Avatar, señorita Bei Fong, no vienen sus padre acompañándola?-pregunto el portero

-mi… mis padres asistirán a la fiesta?- pregunto Toph y de inmediato se comenzó a poner pálida

-bueno, naturalmente. Se les envió una invitación en la cual tengo entendido iba incluida usted y no como la acompañante del avatar

Toph de una forma repentina cambio su tono a uno completamente rojo. Aang también se sonrojo

-bien, de seguro es una confusión. Como sea pasen. Les hemos asignado un lugar con el cual estoy seguro que quedaran muy complacidos

Aang y Toph se miraron confusos y cuando vieron a la mesa donde los dirijia el portero poco les falto para que se pusieran a bailar ahí de felicidad. En la mesa se encontraban Zoka, Zuko y Katara hablando animadamente. Cuando se percataron de su presencia los tres se levantaron tan rápido como pudieron y se abalanzaron a abrazar a sus amigos.

Después de aquella emotiva bienvenida los cinco se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a hablar. Recordaron todas las buenas aventuras que pasaron y contaron nuevas historias que bien no era tan graciosas pero de igual forma todos reían y disfrutaban.  
Pero lamentablemente era la única mesa así. Todas las demás estaban tan calladas que más bien parecía una especie de funeral. Algunos de los invitados volteaban y se les quedaban viendo de mala forma a los chicos aunque a estos les importo muy poco. Estaban tan felices por su reencuentro

De repente el anfitrión de la fiesta se acercó a Aang de forma desesperada y lo llamo a una esquina por detrás del escenario donde se podía ver a la perfección todo el lugar

-oh Aang, esto no está funcionando tan bien como esperaba

-a que se refiere? Si es a la mejor fiesta que he asistido

-solo para ti y tus amigos. Por dios Avatar vea la demás fiesta

Aang asomo su cabeza para poder ver bien la fiesta. Fue cuando se percató de lo enorme y bonito que era el salón. Era el salón más grande que Aang había visto. Estaba completamente lleno y todas las mesas estaban adornadas perfectamente. Se veían elegantes y los arreglos florales le daban un tono más natural. La mayoría del salón estaba techado a excepción de un pequeño rectángulo (comparado con el tamaño del salón) en la parte de en medio donde abajo se encontraba la mesa de comida y por ahí se podían admirar perfectamente las estrellas. En una esquina se podía ver por la ventana un jardín aún más grande y bonito, con varios árboles, arbustos y flores iluminado por pequeños faroles y una gran fuente en medio. Después Aang cayó en cuenta de lo que decía el general. Todo el salón estaba en completo silencio y la tensión se sentía en el aire. Después se dio cuenta de lo mucho que resaltaba la mesa donde ellos se encontraban ya que era la única que parecía estar disfrutando

A Aang se le ocurrió una de sus inteligentes repuestas y dijo algo como _tiene razón. Esto parece un funeral

El general puso los ojos en blanco y después dijo: -bien, ayúdame

-pero, qué puedo hacer yo?

-no lo sé, tú y tus amigos son los únicos que parece que saben que esto es una fiesta

-pues sí, pero no lo sé. Somos amigos

-entonces piensa en algo, mi hija está desesperada

En ese momento como si Thalia hubiera estado escuchando la conversación comenzó a llorar desde adentro de una habitación que Aang no pudo ubicar con la mirada pero que se oía distante

-bien, bien... déjeme pensar

Aang volvió a echar una mirada a la fiesta y detecto el problema

-qué tal si cambia la música

-QUE?! Pero si ellos son profesionales y me ha costado un ojo poderlos traer (claro en forma retórica. Aquí en México así decimos)

-sí, y están durmiendo a todos. No le digo que los quite. Solo pídales que toquen algo más…. Bailable  
-con que algo más bailable, bien- y dicho esto comenzó a llamar a uno de la banda. El hombre se acercó de mala gana y el general comenzó a hablar con él susurrándole. El hombre volvió a regañadientes a su lugar y después detuvo la música para poder hablar con todos los integrantes de la banda. Por un momento todos voltearon a ver al general y luego a Aang de forma mala y después volvieron a sus lugares y comenzaron a tocar de forma más alegre. Como por arte de magia los invitados cambiaron las expresiones en su cara y comenzaron a bailar de forma animada. El general le dio las gracias a Aang y Aang feliz volvió a la fiesta con sus amigos

-Que fue lo que paso?-pregunto Zuko interesado

-el general me ha pedido que alegre un poco la fiesta

Al decir esto se dio cuenta que sus amigos tampoco se habían percatado que hace tan solo 5 minutos la fiesta parecía funeral

-vaya, buen trabajo Aang-dijo Katara

Aang solo se limitó a sonreír

-oh, esa música es tan pegajosa-comenzo a decir Zoka- me dan ganas de bailar

-pues hazlo-dijo Toh

-genial, ven-y antes de que Toph pudiera negarse Zoka la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile que ahora estaba llena

Zoka y Toph comenzaron a bailar de una forma extraña y divertida. Cada uno siguiendo su propio ritmo diferente al que en realidad estaba sonando y llamando la atención de muchos de los invitados

-ven, creo que hay que ensenarles a ellos como se baila-dijo Zuko y tomo Katara de la mano dirigiéndola a la pista

Aang sonrio. No se podía sentir más feliz viendo a sus amigos reír y divertirse bailando. Además que no se podía resistir a soltar alguna que otra risa cuando volteaba a ver a Zoka y Toph

Zoka se percató de que Aang los estaba observando y más aún que estaba solo asi que le susurro algo a Toph y ambos fueron con Aang

-ey, ven a bailar pies ligeros-le dijo Toph sonriente y le extendió la mano. Aang no necestito que le dijeran dos veces para aceptar la invitación i de inmediato le tomo la mano y los tres se fueron a bailar. Ahora eran tres buenos amigos bailando, riendo y disfrutando. Poco después Zuko y Katara se les unieron y ahora todos bailaban en una rueda. De repente Zoka tomo de una mano a Katara y de la otra a Aang y este le dio la mano a Toph y así hasta que formaron una rueda grande y comenzaron a girar en círculo como locos. Riendo cada vez más fuerte. Se vieron obligados a parar cuando por accidente empujaron a una viejita de la pista. Después de algunas cinco canciones más comenzaron a poner de nuevo música lenta aunque esta vez no le molesto a la gente. Algunos se fueron a sentar mientras otros se levantaban de sus mesas dispuestos a bailar con sus parejas. Aang, Toph y Zoka regresaron a su mesa totalmente agotados mientras que Zuko y Katara se quedaron disfrutando de la pieza

Apenas se sentaron Zoka comenzó a devorar todos los aperitivos que había en la mesa y quejándose que estaba hambriento y quería más. Después de obligar al mesero que le trajera por lo menos diez raciones más de aperitivos Zoka quedo por fin satisfecho

-creo que no deviste hacerlo amigo-dijo Aang riendo

-el que?- dijo Zoka

-obligar al mesero que te traiga tantos aperitivos, no tendrás espacio para la cena

De repente el mesero se acercó rápidamente a la mesa y dijo

-claro, fue lo mismo que yo le dije, pero no, NUNCA ESCUCHAN AL MESERO, ignórenlo, como si no tuviera corazón y oblíguenlo a servirle 15 veces seguidas- esto lo dijo en un tono completamente irritado y como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Y apenas acabo de decirlo cuando salió corriendo en otra dirección

-bien… eso fue extraño- dijo Toph

Los demás asintieron

-hey chicos- saludo Katara completamente sudada con Zuko tomado dela amno

Ahora la música había vuelto a ser alegre

-solo vinimos por un descanso-dijo Zuko

-sí, llevan toda la noche bailando-concordó Toph

-sí, ya es mi turno-dijo Aang y tomo a Toph de la mano para dirigirla de nuevo a la pista de baile

Toph no quería pero tampoco dijo nada y solo siguió a Aang hasta la pista. De repente por obra del destino (o una malvada escritora sin imaginación xD) la música se volvió de nuevo lenta y romántica

Ambos se sonrojaron como tomates. Aang tenía miedo de que Toph quisiera regresar pero esta no dijo nada. Aun con miedo y más rojo que nunca Aang le extendió la mano a Toph y esta la tomo insegura. Aang atrajo a Toph a su cuerpo y la tomo de la cintura y Toph paso los brazos al rededor del cuello de Aang y así comenzaron a bailar lentamente…

.

.

.

**Bien, hasta aquí les dejo! Comenten si les gusto para que pueda segui actualizando y perdón por la demora. Es que me quede sin compu. Prometo que si ustedes me dejan reviews yo actualizare mas pronto**

**Besos bye!**


End file.
